1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heeling rope incorporating the improvement wherein a short length portion of that portion of the rope forming the loop therein is weighted in an area remote from the spoke of the rope when the loop is of the usual size to be thrown by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of weighted ropes as well as ropes including improved hondos and enlarged handles and which incorporate some of the general structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,438,993, 1,953,565, 1,993,010, 2,044,240, 2,503,567, 2,669,221, 2,771,857 and 3,165,091. However, these previously known devices are not specifically designed to improve the ability of a person throwing a heeling rope.